


медвежата

by poached_egg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poached_egg/pseuds/poached_egg
Summary: сборник зарисовок по сомбра/вольская
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Katya Volskaya
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. это первый раз, когда ее предал коготь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> лапслок, префем

сомбра лежит на коленях у вольской, накрытая ее пиджаком. она свернулась калачиком, но даже так помещается только голова и плечо. тихо. слышно, как тлеет сигарета, когда вольская затягивается глубоко. сомбра каждый раз напрягается, когда она тушит сигарету в пепельнице. ей все время кажется, что, если не эту, так следующую, вольская обязательно потушит об нее.

сомбра не против — заслужила.

сигарета шипит и противно скрипит по стеклу. вольская почти машинально гладит сжавшуюся сомбру по плечу, что было бы почти равнозначно тычку тлеющей сигаретой, если бы не пиджак. рука у нее теплая. не такая как у вдовы. но оливия настолько замерзла в одиночестве, что малейшее прикосновение равно по силе ожогу.

они сидят — лежат — на ковре в кабинете, который вольская страшно не любит. спиной к деревянному столу, повидавшему кучу судеб. они смотрят на петербург, который накатывается огромной каменной волной небоскребов. в огромное панорамное окно бьёт ослепительно яркий закат. он играет разноцветными бликами в стенах стекол, в облаках на разных тысячах километров — свет дробится множество раз, прежде чем угодить в глаз. 

вольская хочет убрать руку.

— не убирай, — просит оливия.

рука остается лежать где-то в районе лопатки. кажется, это лучшая поддержка из тех, что были у сомбры — не у оливии, у нее только прошедшее, — в последнее — время. вольская не говорит, что все пройдет, будет легче. в почти десять лет разницы уложилось, что ничего и никогда не становится легче. она молчит, присутствует рядом, не давая екнуться от ощущения пустоты внутри. будто знает, что происходит. 

— почему ты меня понимаешь?

вместо ответа вольская показывает руку. сначала сомбра не замечает ничего, а потом приглядывается. шрамы на запястье. вдоль, длинные, давно зажившие, аккуратно удаленные, но, если напрячься, то их можно увидеть.

они снова молчат. вольская больше не курит, хватит. закат становится фиолетовым. скоро он совсем истает, и настанет ночь. вот так чувствует себя сомбра, когда скачет всемогущим сатиром — цок-цок, в руках свирель — по нервам мировых лидеров. она всегда помнит про закат, про спад, про бессилие. они будут потом, но обязательно будут.

это первый раз, когда ее предал коготь.


	2. 2. Влюбленные женщины опасны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сомбра отвлекает от дел Вольскую

влюбленные женщины опасны — а сомбра опасна втройне, потому что она влюблена как мартовская кошка и чихать хотела на последствия. на то, что спать — про влюбляться вообще речи не идет, кто так делает, кретины какие-то наверное, — с тем, кого шантажируешь очень плохая идея, даже хуже, чем ловить краш на задорную мелочь, которую рано или поздно придется убить — привет амели.

во сколько раз опаснее нее вольская сомбра вообще не имеет никакого представления, но она стягивает толстовку через голову — что? у тебя тут жарко, — оставшись как заправский мачо в джинсах и спортивном лифе, проходится по ее кабинету, сложив руки за головой, нет, прессом она не играет, слишком дешевый трюк для столь тонкой игры, и когда катя бросает хищный — ну реально страшно, сожрет же вместе с имплантами, — взгляд из-за края документа, который просматривает, сердце у сомбры сладкой истомой ухает в низ живота. ну, не менее опасная чем сама сомбра, это уж точно. 

— эх-ей, — она делает вид, что ничего не заметила, садится на стол и отстукивает по нему дробь маникюром, продолжая игру. — я что, так часто бываю в россии, что меня можно игнорировать за документами?

— я не игнорировала. я уже сказала привет.

лицо у вольской равнодушно-строгое, и если бы сомбра не поймала тот взгляд, — а еще она слишком хорошо знает катю — можно было бы подумать, что ей это не интересно. и это только подзадоривает сомбру. 

— что-то я не услышала. может, ты пробурчала себе под нос?

сомбра заметила, как уголки губ у кати чуть дернулись в улыбке.

— возможно ты в тот момент была слишком увлечена поиском подходящего места для своей толстовки. 

— значит место все-таки не подходящее? какая досада...

— хм, — вольская подняла глаза от документа и очень строго (хотя менее строго, чем бывает взгляд для очень накосячившей дочери) посмотрела на сомбру, — мне абсолютно не интересно, куда ты забрасываешь шмотки.

— главное, что я без них? — с ухмылкой спросила сомбра.

— именно.

катя встала, обошла стол, аккуратно — медленно, боже, как же медленно, хотя если сравнить это еще быстро, — отложила лист под пресс-папье и, наконец сделав эти несчастные два шага, обняла сомбру — (пока) за талию, никаких подтекстов, одни восклицательные знаки. 

— тогда еще раз повторю, — катя наклоняется ближе, ее дыхание обжигает ухо, — привет.

и скользит губами ниже, к шее, не оставляя следов — поцеловать саму вольскую в шею и не оставить следов задача для сомбры иногда попросту непосильная, особенно когда она, вцепившись в спину до красных отметин ногтей, слепо тычется по горящим щекам, губам, шее — куда попадет, — слишком близко к светлой коже проходят сосуды, — даже не целуя влажно, просто прикасаясь. 

— спасибо, что не множишь мои страдания, — сомбра кладет руки кате на плечи, — заставляя заигрывать самым не предназначенным для этого языком.

— мне он тоже не нравится.

она обнимает вольскую крепче и утыкается носом ей в рубашку. от вольской крышесносно — было бы что, крышу у сомбры давно унесло напрочь вместе со здравым смыслом, — пахнет чем-то цитрусовым и древесно-терпким, что неизменно хочется оставить себе как способ дожить до следующей встречи. сомбра улыбается самой себе, это тоска — хроническая болезнь кочевого сердца, следствие знания, что любое расставание навсегда, иначе кого-то из них убьют. 

— хей, — сомбра, улыбаясь немного грустно, отклоняется назад, — тебе не кажется, что рубашка лишняя в нашем натюрморте?

— мгм, — соглашается вольская. 

и сомбра начинает медленно и аккуратно расстегивать на ней рубашку. катя наблюдает — красиво — ей слишком нравится вид сосредоточенной оливии, которой, впрочем, надолго не хватает.

она берет и тянет катю за расстегнутые края ближе, целуя. лучше не думать, сколько они обе ждали этой встречи — чертовы параноики в когте и 'глазе', с которым вольская волей-неволей связана. катя левой рукой опирается на стол, наклоняясь еще ниже, оливия запрокидывает голову, углубляя поцелуй. по щеке чиркнул кончик тонкого носа, она вслепую распутывает узел, в который у кати завязаны волосы, и тяжелая волна рассыпается по чужой спине и шее.

— к тебе? — спросила почти шепотом оливия. — или здесь?

зимой в россии темнеет рано, так что большое панорамное окно уже давно превратилось в огромное зеркало. катя бросает взгляд на него и хищно ухмыляется, чуть приподняв бровь.

— здесь. и сейчас.


	3. 3. неделя, university au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> university au  
> Они знакомы уже больше года, регулярно пересекаются в общих компаниях — привет-пока и прочие формы вежливости — не дальше. Для того, чтобы сблизиться им хватает недели.

Во вторник они шатаются (гуляют) по студенческому городку в одной компании (это все Циглер!) и перебрасываются друг с другом парой фраз и ничего не значащими взглядами (спасибо за компанию, и все такое — никаких реплик тайно или явно влюбленных).  
Когда они снова встречаются в среду (все парочки кампуса в сборе, как хмыкает Гейб, лазая рукой в заднем кармане джинс Джека), Оливия, как обычно, дразнит всех и вся (они с Мойрой те еще гиены, это весь университет знает), в том числе и Катю, которая, кажется, намеренно игнорирует Оливию, реагируя в основном только на колкости Мойры; Заря говорит какую-то очевидную глупость, и Оливия не может сдержаться, чтобы не поддеть ее уже намеренно; Александра отвечает — на свою голову — и Сомбра шутит еще едче — она случайно ловит легкую улыбку Вольской, которую это смешит (вот, что чувствовали рыцари, когда им в песок роняли платок, хотя с чего бы так это ощущалось), и ее буквально несет (Оливия потом сама с себя в шоке, обычно она знает меру насмешкам): забавная пикировка рискует превратиться в избиение лежачих на глазах у изумленной публики, если бы не Вольская (Мойра потом, наедине, замечает, что обычно она приходит на помощь своей девушке намного раньше).   
В четверг они снова пересекаются (точнее их компания втыкается в Катю и уводит шататься до потери пульса и стертых пяток, и вроде как Вольская не особо протестовала), в Оливии к тому моменту булькают две банки пива (маловато, чтобы ей реально запьянеть), и ее тянет на приключения, вроде поиска предела терпения внешне спокойной Вольской, что в накале страстей словесных шпаг перерастает в не менее горячий флирт, и надо отдать должное, Катя отшучивается остро, но очень аккуратно, четко в границах, памятуя о том, что в компании партнерша Оливии (там вообще все сложно, как везде у нее, проще сказать, что это такой своеобразный друг с преференциями, но то, как действует Катя в условиях недостатка информации, умиляет), а Оливия азартно налетает, не особенно заботясь такими деталями (Алекс все равно тут нет, а даже если и да, то что бы она ей сделала? разве что вмазала, ха!); Мойра, которую развлекает происходящее не меньше Оливии, ворчит, чтобы вместо пикировок они с Сомброй наконец-то переспали, Вольская отвечает, что в принципе не против, раз та не против (и вежливо подначивает Мойру, подспудно предлагая быть третьей), но она не спит с младшекурсниками (это принцип, увы), а Коломар молчит, смотрит в сторону от подошедшей встречать их Алекс, словно от неверного движения под ней может рвануть нитроглицерин (ну, не рвануть, но в морду уже явно можно схлопотать и за дело будет — Заря вообще в курсе, что у нее даже взгляд как штанга?).  
Всю пятницу (Мойра собирается на большую конференцию и не замечает ничего) и субботу (Вольская возвращается раньше, ночью, кивком здоровается с курящим в ожидании Оливии Джесси и уходит спать: они размянулись тогда буквально на пару минут) они переписываются (найти личный твиттер Кати, куда она, как оказалось, репостит арты и мемы по китайским новеллам, для Сомбры труда не составило), а в воскресенье днем Оливия заруливает в магазин и заодно цепляет гранатовый сок (Кате страшно лень куда-то выходить, поэтому она просит Лив, раз уж та вышла), идет к уже отоспавшейся Кате и остается смотреть югославское кино "черной волны" (потому что делать все равно нечего, а Мойра с остальными химиками-биологами приедет только завтра). Вечером красавица Югослава возвращается домой, ее находят парни-революционеры (коммунисты) и, накрыв флагом, сжигают за предательство революционных идеалов (да, это очень странный черно-белый фильм, особенно если смотришь с середины и очень плохо знаешь контекст); в Оливии после фильма ни капли возбуждения (красная смерть либидо?), а Кате страшно весело. Следующий фильм выбирает Лив (законы гостеприимства и все дела), так что они смотрят Леона (спойлер: они пошли курить и не досмотрели, но это детали), Оливия нахально в процессе перебирается ближе, головой на плечо к Кате, та лишь хмыкает (звучит вроде: "ну ты долгая, конечно...") и ненавязчиво приобнимает ее рукой за талию.  
Утром понедельника — ставить на будильник панк-рок бесчеловечно, (особенно, когда шмотки разбросаны абы где) хотя Катя все равно не реагирует на него и приоткрывает глаз (все-таки Роулинг мудра в том, что не стоит будить спящего дракона) только от того, что Оливия осторожно пытается обратно поднырнуть под руку.  
Формально уже днем, Оливия ведет пальцами по тонкому носу с горбинкой, касается губ, подбородка, соскальзывает вниз по горлу к яремной впадине и не может себе поверить, что все произошло, хотя не, неправильно, в этом она себе может поверить, сложно в то, что с ней согласятся встречаться, ну вот прямо _встречаться_ (у Оливии нет никаких проблем и моральных дилемм по поводу измен, особенно с ней, она вообще не планировала это обговаривать, мало ли у нее было отношений типа "все сложно", подумаешь, просто повелась на обстановку и от балды спросила). Катя под ней довольно щурится, как сытая кошка, разве что не мурчит (она пока еще не видит синяков на груди и шее, под ушами особенно — не всякая тоналка возьмет так просто). Оливии даже немного грустно, что их почти не ищут (когда проверяет телефон, то обнаруживает всего три пропущенных и одно сообщение от Мойры), с чистой совестью она отвечает на сообщение одним смайликом и отбрасывает телефон в сторону, а Катя с закрытыми глазами что-то объясняет Заре (она обещает ей встретиться сегодня-завтра вечером, но желательно сегодня, да-да, все правильно, потому что она не полная мудила сообщать о расставании по телефону).

А к полудню вторника Лена-трепло-Окстон разнесла, что они встречаются (ну тут все очевидно и понятно откуда, Амели подписана на закрытку Сомбры в инсте).


End file.
